


Jeremy and Michael's List of What The Other Says at Does

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this fun oneshot, we read Jeremy's list of things Michael has said and done. And Michael's list of things Jeremy has said and done.





	1. Weird/Cute stuff Michael says/does

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is

Weird/Cute Stuff Michael Says/does  
by Jeremy Heere

"Do they make sushi slushies here?"

"Of all the fruits to receive the honor of being a slushie they pick blue raspberry. What the hell is a blue raspberry?"

*Face plants into bean bag and makes lama noises.*

"Can I write this essay using yoda grammar?"

*draws a heart on my face in cheeto dust*

“If you get murdered while your sleeping, would you finish your dream, or would it become your after life?”

“Is my finger supposed to bleed when i play ukulele”

“THERE’S A P IN RASPBERRY?” 

“Mahal kita.”

*Puts his glasses on a teddy bear."

“No one here knows im gay.”

“Shit now everyone here knows im gay.”

“If you say i'm here and i'm queer, are you announcing your presents or your families name?”

“I'm going to chuck flowers at you. But i'm not sure how to get the thorns off, so be careful.”

“Do normal people get thumb cramps.”

“YOU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GRE- wait is this a trans inclusive song about manhood.”

“Siri where can i find a chocolate slushie”

“Off to stab myself with a needle to make myself go through puberty.” (To the tune of We’re off to See the Wizard.”

“Oh voice cracks. Voice Cracks. Voice cracks all the time” (To the tune of jingle bells.”

“GET AWAY FROM THOSE WINTERGREEN TIC TACS, YOU DONT KNOW WHO’s HIDING IN THERE!”

“I love you, jer bear.”


	2. Michael’s List of Weird/Cute things Jeremy Does/says

Michael’s List of Weird/Cute things Jeremy Does/says

“I'M NOT A FURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

*smiles* Me: *dies*

“How do you not get thumb cramps.”

“One day ill be popular.”

*kisses me* “no homo”

“This will be the day i win the grabber arm game.”

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HOW HARD IS IT TO PUT PANTS ON.”

“This bean bag is the only thing that loves me.”

“I tried to light candles but i set my sleeve on fire.”

“Can i take my laptop to prom.”

“I will not embrace my inner squirrel.”

“Im here, im a Heere, and im Queer!!!!”

“I am closeted hamilton trash.”

*llama noise to my ukulele*

“Do llamas speak spanish and get confused why people keep calling them names?”

“How to you not swing both ways? I mean it's a swing the whole point is to go back and forth. I'm confused.”  
“You can't possibly drink that many slushies.”

“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any to add comment them.


End file.
